Instinct
by HeartbreakDX
Summary: Slash Shawn/Chris Shawn!Top. Dom/sub suggestive. Chris has been deliberatly disobeying Shawn and Shawn has finally had it.


Instinct

Disclaimer: No own

Shawn was pissed, absolutely livid. His lover was completely out of control. He'd embarassed Shawn in front of his friends, he'd flirted with anything and everything that moved, and he'd completely disregarded everything Shawn had told him. This behavior had to stop, Shawn refused to tolerate it any longer. He'd been too lenient and it had come back to bite him in the ass.

Stalking angrily down the hall, Shawn slammed open the locker room door as he reached it. His anger flared when he saw his lover's hand on Batista's thigh. He saw red. This was going to stop here and now.

"Christopher!" he barked, startling his lover. Chris saw the fury in Shawn's face and knew that he'd gone too far this time. Shawn was far past mad, Chris knew he was in a huge heaping pile of shit that he might not be able to get out of.

"Here! Come!" Shawn shouted, pointing to his feet. Chris scrambled frantically to his knees and crawled as fast as he could to his master. Shawn has in no mood for games.

Their relationship had taken many forms over the years. Once a semi-strict, but affectionate dom/sub relationship, Shawn had become lax in enforcing disipline and Chris had taken advantage and begun to act out. Why, Shawn didn't know. His love for his sub had overpowered his domineering instincts. As he watched Chris crawl to him, he became even angrier. He hated that he'd been put in this position but he'd been forced into it by Chris' wild behavior.

As Chris came to a stop at his feet, Shawn glared down at him. Chris had never seen Shawn so angry. It scared him. An angry Shawn was a frightening thing. Chris shrunk back alittle. Shawn grabbed his hair and forced his head back. Chris whimpered in pain.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Pet!?" Shawn hissed. Pet. This was not good. Shawn had not called him that in years.

"YOU BELONG TO ME! YOU'RE MINE SLAVE, WHAT PART OF THAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!?" Chris winced as Shawn yanked on his hair. Shawn reached into his pocket and pulled out his leash. Chris hated the leash and Shawn knew that well. Shawn let go of his hair and grabbed his collar, yanking at Chris' throat. He clipped the leash in place and pulled hard, making Chris fall forward onto his stomach.

"Come." Shawn growled, his husky drawl becoming deep and threatening in his anger. Chris crawled after him hastily, knowing that Shawn would drag him if he didn't keep up.

Shawn wrenched the door to their rental open and shoved him inside, not caring that Chris fell to the floor. He slammed the door and got in himself, driving out of the arena parking lot without bothering to look back at Chris. Chris curled up on the floor of the car, scared of this new Shawn that had surfaced. He knew that he'd brought this upon himself. He'd brought Shawn to this, taken advantage of him.

He was jarred out of his musings as Shawn yanked him out of the car.

"Upstairs. Room. Now." he ordered sharply, shoving Chris toward the door. Chris obeyed and master and sub traveled towards their room and Chris' awaiting penance.

--------

Shawn threw Chris into their room as soon as he'd opened the door. Chris fell to his knees and felt Shawn pull the leash tight, forcing Chris to gasp for oxygen.

"On your feet." Shawn rumbled dangerously. Chris complied, and Shawn growled at him.

"Strip!" he barked and Chris hastened to obey. He flew out of his clothes and folded them neatly on the chair, not wanting to incurr more of Shawn's wrath upon himself. When he was done, he stood silently awaiting directions.

Shawn sat on the edge of the bed and glared at him.

"Here. Now." he hissed. Chris did as ordered and Shawn used the leash to yank him down bent over his lap and held him there.

"You will count." Shawn told him. Chris nodded, knowing better than to speak.

Shawn brought the flat of his hand down on Chris' ass hard. Chris jumped a little and hissed at the sting.

"O...one." he counted shakily.

"The only sound I should hear from you is counting." Shawn growled. Chris nodded his head, telling his master that he understood. Shawn brought his hand down again.

"T..wo." Chris said flinching as another blow hit him.

"Thr...ee." Three more blows in rapid succession elicted a croaking 'six'.

Shawn continued to spank him until he'd heard Chris count to 25.

"Bed. On your knees." Shawn demanded. Chris scrambled to do as he was told. Shawn walked up beside him holding a pair of handcuffs.

"Behind your back." Shawn ordered, referring to Chris' hands. After securing his hands, Shawn pushed on Chris' back, bending him over and forcing his ass into the air. Reaching over to his bag, Shawn produced a ball gag and forced it into Chris' mouth. Wondering what Shawn was going to do to him, he didn't have to wait long before a whistle through the air told him he was about to recieve a hard paddling.

Shawn held him in place by the back of his neck, bringing the paddle down and walloping him good. Chris screeched behind his gag. Shawn didn't stop hitting him until his ass was an angry tomato red.

"You need to learn your place Pet." Shawn said, the unspoken threat clear in his voice. Chris lay against the bed, sniffing back tears, his eyes screwed shut. He felt his arms being undone and thought it was finally over. Then Shawn secured his wrists to the bed.

"You thought it was over? After the way you behaved you thought you'd get off that easy?!" Shawn half shouted in his ear. Shawn grabbed his ankles and stretched him out on his stomach and shackled his legs to the bottom of the bed.

"You've got a hell of alot more comin'."

Chris heard a familiar swish sound and tensed. Shawn's leather belt.

"You will do as you're told, you will behave as you are expected to, and you will respect me and my authority." Shawn yelled as he brought the belt down across Chris' back. Chris' scream was muffled by the gag.

"I'm your master." Shawn told him, giving him another lash. Chris felt the tears running down his cheeks.

"I will not tolerate being disrespected." He brought his arm down over and over, the belt beginning to slice through flesh. Chris writhed in pain under the onslaught, taking the worst beating of his life. He turned his head to look at Shawn. In the back of his mind, Shawn was screaming at himself to stop. That Shawn took in the torn, bloody flesh; the pained begging in his lover's eyes, and the tears with horror.

Once he realized how far he'd gone in his anger, Shawn let the belt slip from his hand. He closed his eyes and sunk down onto the bed.

"Oh Chris." he whispered, his head in his hands. "Look what I've done. Look what I've become."

He leaned over and carefully removed the gag, stroking his face and hair. He wiped away the tears tenderly.

"I'm...m....sorry." Chris sobbed.

"I know, I know. Shhhh easy. I'm sorry. I just wanna know. Why Chris? How could you treat me like that, disrespect me like that? Did I do something wrong? Is that why you hurt me?" Shawn asked softly, pushing away his guilt for a moment. "You hurt me deeply Chris."

"I..I know. I'm sorry master. I don't know what's..... wrong with me. I just felt like... I dunno....I needed attention. I wanted you to be like before....like I wanted to be your main priority again......always sitting with you.....on your lap.....in your arms......I dunno......never mind, forget it...I'm just crazy and..." Shawn cut him off with a finger on his lips.

"Hush Little Darling. What do you mean you want to be my main priority? You already are."

"But you used to do things....." Chris said, trying to explain and ignore the pain he was in. "Hold me all the time.....let me sit on your lap....take baths and showers with me...I dunno...."

"Oh Chrissy, why didn't you just tell me? This could all have been avoided. " Shawn said.

"I....I dunno....I...."

"Shhhh its ok." Shawn could see how much pain his lover was in. He released the restraints holding Chris in place.

"I'll be right back Honey." Shawn whispered. He went into the bathroom and soaked a rag in cold water. He walked back to the bed and began to clean the cuts and abraisions from the whipping. He rubbed a soothing healing cream into the reddened, injured skin. Telling Chris the whole time how sorry he was and how beautiful Chris was, Shawn bandaged him up.

"Let's put this all behind us Shawny?" Chris asked.

"I think that's smart my love." Shawn agreed. He gingerly wrapped his lover up in his arms and lay down with him.

"Sweetie, if you need something, just tell me. Don't act out, I love you, and you really hurt me tonight."

"I know, please forgive me?" Chris whispered.

"Of course Angel. Will you forgive me? I got way out of hand tonight." Shawn asked back, stroking Chris' hair.

"Of course." Chris yawned.

"You need sleep so you can heal. Vince is gonna have my ass tomorrow." Shawn muttered. Chris just smiled and fell asleep in his arms.

End


End file.
